Breath of Life
by liviafan1
Summary: They go back to his loft to clean up and kiss each other's wounds before they wrap things up at the precinct. She pulls him in the shower, her mouth soft and hot at his jaw, breathing life into him again. She almost lost him today, more than once, and she craves reassurance. She can't lose him, not after everything they've been through together. COMPLETE.


They go back to his loft to clean up and kiss each other's wounds before they wrap things up at the precinct. She pulls him in the shower, her mouth soft and hot at his jaw, breathing life into him again. He presses her slick body against the wall of the shower, sipping at her lips as his hands quest over her skin. She shudders against him, breathless in her need for him. She almost lost him today, more than once, and she craves reassurance. She can't lose him, not after everything they've been through together.

Not when they've finally just gotten their act together.

It's quick and desperate, no time for a slow, thorough exploration. He kisses her tenderly as he glides a towel over her wet skin. She smiles, a little lighter, smudging her fingers across his lips. There's plenty of time for slow later, after they've put this whole mess behind them.

She shrugs into a pair of jeans and a crisp button-up, her wet hair curling naturally below her shoulders. She settles onto the edge of his bed to slip her heels back on, watching him pull a t-shirt over his head.

She brushed him off earlier, his idea that Tyson isn't really dead. It's absurd to her, that a man could survive all that even with a bulletproof vest on. But as she looks at her boyfriend, really looks at him, at the way his posture dips, the way his shoulders tense-

He's still upset.

She wonders if he blames himself again. If he believes Tyson's still alive, then he must think-

She sighs. She won't be able to change his mind about his theory, but maybe she can take his mind off it for awhile. Bring the light back to his eyes.

"Hey," she says softly, curling a hand over his shoulder as she settles her head on top of the other one. "You okay?"

He smiles, but it's a little stiff, not quite right. "I'm fine."

She nods slowly, tugging at her lip, considering calling him out on it. But she doesn't. "Why don't we go out for a drink tonight after we finish up at the precinct? We'll drag the boys and Lanie along, hmm?" she hums against his skin, rubbing her lips against his stubble.

"I'm kinda tired, Kate," he says quietly, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek all the same.

"We need a little fun tonight, Castle," she rasps. He shuts his top dresser drawer, his hands stilling. "I'm just asking for an hour. After that, we can come back here, just the two of us." She hesitates. "Or if you'd rather be alone, I-"

He shakes his head, cutting her off with a bruising kiss. "Don't wanna be alone tonight, Kate. Not after spending the night alone in holding. Not after-"

"Okay," she says gently, a finger at his lips. "Okay."

He wraps her in a tight hug, his body settling into relief. "Can we at least make the boys treat us?"

She laughs. "After the night we've had? Absolutely."

* * *

She finishes up the paperwork while he holes up in an interview room with the DA to discuss his escape from custody. Ryan and Esposito aren't far, tossing a ball between them at their desks, procrastinating no doubt.

"You boys wanna grab a drink when Castle finishes up with the DA?" she asks, raising an eyebrow as a distracted Ryan misfires and the ball catches Esposito in the head. Esposito throws him a glare and sets the ball onto his desk.

Ryan swivels in his chair to face her. "Castle wants to go out? Figured after he spent the night in holding, he'd want-"

Kate throws him a look, a startled, breathless laugh escaping her.

"What would I want?" Castle asks, strolling into the bullpen and settling down into his usual spot next to her.

"Detective Ryan just thought we'd like some time alone," she simplifies, narrowing her eyes at Esposito's partner.

Castle lets out a nervous laugh. "Why would we want time alone?"

"Cat's out of the bag, bro," Espo says, face hidden behind his computer as he finishes his notes.

"It-what?"

"Yeah, they know. Lanie does too," she draws out, looking sheepish.

He opens his mouth, but only splutters. Speechless.

She flicks off her computer and tosses her pen into the canister. "Come on. First round's on them."

* * *

"How did you guys figure it out?" Kate asks, taking a swig of her beer.

"Beckett, we're detectives." Esposito scoffs. "It's our job."

She exchanges looks with Castle before turning back to the Hispanic detective, eyebrows raised.

"My boy over here spilled the beans," he admits, bowing his head toward Ryan.

"Your suspect from the Hamptons gave you both up," Ryan smirks.

Kate huffs out a breath, socking Castle in the shoulder. "Ow," he winces, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"If you had let that case go, they wouldn't have found out," she hisses.

"You couldn't stay away from it, either," he reminds her.

"Give us some credit, Beckett. We would've found out sooner rather than later," Ryan says.

"Hang on a second. Did you guys tell Lanie?" he asks, slowly turning his gaze to Kate, already knows the answer.

"Tell me what?" Kate tears her eyes away from his burning stare to her breathless friend.

"Sorry I'm late," Lanie apologizes, sliding into the booth next to Esposito. "Perlmutter was in a chatty mood." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, no, you're just in time," Castle says, the corners of his mouth tipping into a wide grin.

"I told her, Castle. Alright?" Kate grumbles.

"She did," Lanie confirms. "But you're both terrible actors." She turns to Ryan and Esposito. "You'd think they'd be outta their honeymoon phase after six months."

Kate ducks her head a little, a blush creeping up her neck. His warm hand finds her thigh, squeezing gently. She leans her head against his shoulder, feels his lips sweep over her hair in a whisper of a kiss.

"Oh, you two have it bad," Lanie observes. Kate sees the light in her friend's eyes-her happiness, her warmth. She's pleased.

Yeah, Kate's lucky to have them. All four of them, really.

"Yeah, when's the wedding?" Esposito jokes.  
Castle nearly chokes on his drink. Kate rewards Esposito with a swift kick to his shin. "It doesn't matter because you won't be invited," she hisses through clenched teeth.

Her eyes flick to Castle, briefly gauging his reaction. He flashes her a weak smile.

Great.

"Javier Esposito, how much have you had to drink, anyway?" Lanie hums in disapproval.

"That's his third one," Ryan chimes in helpfully. Esposito throws him a glare.

"You are such a lightweight. C'mon, I'll take you home," Lanie offers. He leers at her, but she rolls her eyes, tugging him out of his seat by the lapels of his jacket.

Ryan checks his watch. "Yeah, Jenny's probably wondering where I'm at. I should get home, too," he says apologetically.

Beckett waves off his apology. "We'll see you tomorrow." She smiles.

"Hey, guys?" Castle says, stopping the three of them in their tracks. "Thanks," he lets out on a breath.

"We got your back, bro," Esposito promises before they shuffle out into the night.

Kate slides her fingers through his. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They decide to walk a few blocks, the alcohol buzzing pleasantly through their veins. He's got an arm wrapped around her waist, her head at his shoulder.

They walk for moments in silence, enjoying each other's company and the way the brisk night air fills their lungs, slows their steady heartbeats.

"You're not upset about what Esposito said, are you?" she asks him, soft and tentative. He squeezes her waist and she sighs into him with relief, anticipates the words that spill from his lips.

"No. He caught me off guard," he admits, brushing a hand across his chin. "But no, Kate. I'm not upset about what Esposito said."

She smiles, kisses his shoulder then, nothing left to be said.

* * *

**I usually avoid writing post-eps, since everyone and their mom seem to be writing them lately. Thanks to Joy for convincing me to post it.**

**Love to hear from you,**

**Liv**


End file.
